This invention relates to interactive television program guides, and more particularly, to television program guides that allow users to record one program while simultaneously watching a different program.
Interactive program guides are typically implemented on set-top boxes. The program guides implemented on set-top boxes allow users to view television program listings. In addition, some program guides allow the user to select a program to be recorded. When the selected program begins, the program guide tunes the set-top box to the channel showing the program and directs a videocassette recorder (“VCR”) to begin recording. At the end of the selected program, the program guide stops the recording process.
A significant disadvantage to the program guides that are currently available is that they are generally based on set-top boxes that contain one tuner (although set-top boxes containing two tuners have been proposed). A program may be selected for recording using such one-tuner program guides, however, a viewer is unable to watch one program while simultaneously recording another.
What is needed is a more sophisticated program guide that can perform an allocation function amongst multiple tuners or a single tuner in conjunction with a RF bypass switch inside a set-top box or alternatively, outside the set-top box to allow a viewer to watch one program while simultaneously recording another program.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an interactive television program guide system which allows a user to record one program while simultaneously watching another program.